Snowman and Snowballs
by xperfectly-imperfect13
Summary: With her parents out of town, and her boyfriend on tour, Mitchie Torres has to spend Christmas alone...Unless, a certain "rockstar" comes along and decides to spend the holidays with her. MxS oneshot.


**Snowman and Snowballs**

* * *

Yes, I know I posted this oneshot a bit late, since Christmas was days ago :P but enjoy, anyway (:.

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Camp Rock.

* * *

_**

Mitchie sat alone at the park. It was Christmas and she was alone. Her parents were out of town and didn't take her with them because they wanted to spend some "alone time" together. Plus, her famous best friend/boyfriend was on tour.

Mitchie sighed sadly. She looked around the park and saw children playing with the snow. Little boys and little girls were throwing snowballs and making snow angels and snowmen. But a certain little girl and little boy caught Mitchie's attention.

The little girl was making a snowman while the little boy was annoying her by throwing snowballs at her. Mitchie watched as the little girl shouted at the little boy, and she smiled. Those two little children reminded her of herself and someone in particular.

Mitchie stood up and decided to make a snowman of her own. As she was building her snowman, she flashbacked to when she and Shane, her best friend/boyfriend, met. She smiled as she started to drift off into a daydream…

_Eight-year-old little Mitchie Torres smiled as she put the finishing touches on her snowman. She took a step back and admired her work. Suddenly, she felt something cold hit her from behind and she gasped._

_Mitchie turned around but saw no one. She shrugged and turned back to her snowman, but as soon as she turned, another snowball hit her back. Mitchie turned around again, glaring at no one in particular. She was getting really annoyed._

_Suddenly, Mitchie heard a chuckle coming from a nearby tree. She stood up and walked towards the tree where the chuckle was coming from. Mitchie looked behind the tree and gasped._

_Behind the tree was a young boy, clutching his stomach from chuckling too hard._

"_Were you the one who was throwing snowballs at me?" Mitchie asked crossing her arms._

_The boy nodded, unable to speak due to him still chuckling._

"_Why would you do that?" Mitchie asked._

"_Because I was bored" The little boy said, shrugging, after he calmed down._

"_You can't just throw snowballs at people because you're bored! And those snowballs really hurt my back." Mitchie pouted._

_The little boy sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just thought it would be funny.. Forgive me?"_

_Mitchie wiped her tears away and nodded, "Fine, I forgive you. But on one condition!"_

"_What condition?"_

"_Be my friend?" Mitchie asked._

"_You don't even know my name yet!" The little boy protested._

"_Well then tell me your name." Mitchie demanded_

"_It's Shane."_

"_I'm Mitchie… So, now that we know each other's name, can we be friends?" Mitchie smiled._

_Shane found it hard not to smile back, so he did, "I guess we can be friends…"_

Mitchie was suddenly brought out of her daydream when she felt something cold hit her back.

'_Déjà vu…' _she thought.

Another snowball suddenly hit her back, and she turned around, getting annoyed. But her annoyance suddenly vanished when she saw who was standing under a tree, throwing snowballs at her.

Mitchie gasped, "Shane!"

Standing under the tree was her best friend/boyfriend, Shane, grinning at her. Mitchie ran over to her best friend/boyfriend, and leaped into his arms.

Shane chuckled, spinning her around, before putting her back down on the ground.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on tour?" Mitchie asked, after she calmed down.

"I took a little break from tour so I can spend Christmas with you." Shane replied, smiling.

"Aww. You're so sweet." Mitchie said, smiling back.

"You know what else is sweet?" Mitchie shook her head, a puzzled look on her face.

"Look up." Shane whispered.

Mitchie looked up, smiled and turned her attention back to Shane, "Mistlet-"

She was cut off when Shane had pressed his lips to hers.

They pulled away, minutes later, smiling at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Mitchie."

"Merry Christmas, Shane."


End file.
